


Fifth time works a charm

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, the others dont really appear that much so, waves hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times -<br/>Four times Inuoka had tried to ask out and confess to Shibayama. Sometimes more, sometimes less successful.<br/>Yet it was the fifth time that turned out to be special.</p><p>(Haikyuu Rarepair Week - Day 3 - Dates)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth time works a charm

The first time Inuoka tries to ask him out was after a particular exhausted evening practice.  
He called out to Shibayama, who turned to him, smiling, but visibly tired. Inuoka held in for a moment, thinking that it should be unfair to be as cute as him.  
He stopped staring at him when Shibayama asked him if he wants something.  
Inuoka blinked at him and opened his mouth to ask him, when suddenly Kuroo turned to the team and just suggested to go and get some ramen together. Exactly what Inuoka had wanted to ask Shibayama.  
The team, including Shibayama, answered him and Inuoka saw the happy smile on his face before he turned back to him, waiting for a reply. But Inuoka just shook his head and said that he remembered already.  
The two of them ended up sitting next to each other yet Inuoka had to admit that it was anything else than a date, being there with everyone else.  
But he wouldn't give up. He would just ask him out the next time!  
  


  
His second try was on a hot summer day. Determined to invite him for some ice cream, he was fidgeting the entire time while eating lunch. Yet when he had finally found the right words to ask him, Shibayama came running at him first, asking if he wanted to join him and some other first years to go swimming. Inuoka felt a little lost, but he nodded anyways.  
After all there was no way that he would miss the opportunity to see Shibayama just in swimming trunks. And tackling with him in the water wasn't too bad either.  
  
  
Some time passed after that before he finally gathered up enough courage to ask him if he wants to go to an amusement park with him. Later he would deny that he skipped on his way home, after Shibayama had agreed.  
Everything went like Inuoka had planned and the two of them were having a lot of fun. Inuoka's heart started to beat so fast when Shibayama smiled at him as he took his hand and started to drag him around to the places he wanted to see and the rides he wanted to ride.  
But then they ran into Lev and Hinata, who happened to be there as well. Of course it wasn't bad that they ran into them. They were friends after all and Inuoka was happy to see Hinata again after such a long time. Yet he couldn't help himself but having a bad feeling. And he was right. They were still talking when Lev suddenly jumped up a little and waved his hand.  
A minute later Yaku came over to them – and of course he wasn't alone.  
Sugawara blushed a little when Hinata stared at him and asked him what he was doing here and to distract him, he just asked him the same question.  
They chatted for a while but after some time passed Inuoka just wished he could drag Shibayama away. He wanted to be alone with him. But when he looked at him, he couldn't. He was laughing and he was having fun. And although he had to admit that he felt a sting in his heart because it wasn't him who was making him laugh, he also couldn't stop looking at him. The way his dimples were showing when he was smiling. The small freckles on his nose you could only see when you were close enough. How his eyes looked like they are gleaming when he was excited. How he automatically reached out for something to hold when he was laughing.  
  
He was so lost in thoughts that he almost jumped up when he suddenly heard another familiar voice from behind him.  
Everyone turned around to see Kuroo and Daichi standing there. The Nekoma captain raised his hand to greet them.  
At some point Lev and Hinata had suggested to stay together in a group, as they had already found to each other ( because according to Hinata, it must be fate that they all met).  
They ended up being a group of eight after what had just started as the two of them.   
At the end of the day Inuoka had to admit that he had a lot of fun – and so had Shibayama, as he could see. But still he couldn't help himself to feel a little sad when he escorted Shibayama home. (He had insisted on it, although Shibayama was telling him that it wasn't necessary.)  
When they finally stood in front of Shibayama's house. The latter turned to Inuoka and pressed a tiny kiss to his cheek.  
“I had a lot of fun today. So thank you.” And with that he went inside without waiting for a reply.  
  
Inuoka walked home with a smile.  
  
  
Quite some time passed before Inuoka asked Shibayama out again. Too afraid that he would say no, too afraid that he would reject him. Yet, when he asked him if he wanted to go on this one festival with him, Shibayama happily accepted, making Inuoka feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
What he didn't expect though was that a relative he didn't even know would die and that his parents would drag him with them to the funeral – which happened to be on exactly the day he wanted to go to the festival with Shibayama.  
When he told him about it, Shibayama didn't seem to be upset. He patted his shoulder before he told him that he can understand that. That the funeral was more important now and that there were a lot of festivals coming up they could go to together.   
But even with him saying that, Inuoka couldn't help himself but feeling as if something was trying to prevent him from spending time with Shibayama. From getting close to him. And it was unfair.  
He didn't stop sulking for an entire week.  
  
  
Yet, he still didn't want to give up. It was the fifth time. And this time, he really wanted to confess to him. He wanted to tell Shibayama about his feelings for him. He wanted him to know.   
Inuoka's only problem was that he had no idea how to tell him. It had to be a place where they were alone. A place where he could look at his face to see his reaction. And the most important thing: it had to be a place where no one would interrupt them.  
While he thought about a place he could take Shibayama to to confess to him, he saw him talking to some classmates, when something suddenly made him laugh. Inuoka blushed upon the sight – and ran straight into a door.  
He immediately crouched down, holding his nose when he felt someone touching his shoulder. When he raised his head a little, he saw a concerned Shibayama, asking him if everything was okay.  
Inuoka didn't want to worry him any further, so he took his hands from his face and smiled a little, saying that he was fine.  
Shibayama just stared at him before he pulled him to his feet and dragged him with him to the school nurse. Except that she wasn't there. Shibayama told him to stay there and not move around, while he himself disappeared to search for her.  
As he now had time, he looked at his nose, just to see that it was all bloody.  
After Shibayama came back with the nurse, it didn't take too long. His nose wasn't broken or anything, but it was going to hurt for a while and he shouldn't do any sport for the next few days, so practice was off for him. And Inuoka got so very upset when he heard that. He had actually looked forward to practice this week, as Nekomata had told them that they had scheduled a practice match with Karasuno next week. He wanted to be ready. But since he ran into that stupid door, he couldn't. Now all he could do was to hope that he could at least play in the practice match.  
  
When Inuoka was allowed to leave, he was still upset and Shibayama noticed. So to cheer him up a little, he asked him if he wanted to come over later to play some video games.  
Inuoka had never said yes to anything else faster.  
  
Later they were playing video games together. Shibayama's mother had prepared some snacks for them, knowing already what Inuoka liked as he came over quite often. Yet this time, it felt... different.  
And he was right. At some point, Shibayama shifted a little closer to him, casually bringing up the incident again, scolding him to be more careful. He didn't want him to get hurt.   
And with that Shibayama leaned over and kissed his cheek before he continued to play as if nothing happened.  
But Inuoka wouldn't let him get away today like this!   
He put down his controller, not caring about the game anymore when he put his arms around Shibayama and buried his face in his shoulder. When Shibayama didn't push him away, he lifted his head, just to see him smile. He had also put his controller aside and turned his head to him.   
He was close, so close. Inuoka stared into his eyes before he just asked him if he could kiss him.  
To see how Shibayama blushed, but didn't intend to move away even a centimeter was enough to answer his question.  
Inuoka leaned forwards and pressed his lips on Shibayama's. It was a sweet, chaste kiss and when they parted, Inuoka's heart could feel his heart beating so fast. And it seemed to be the same for Shibayama. They looked at each other and suddenly Inuoka started to laugh.  
It had been such a long time since he first tried to ask Shibayama out. Such a long time in which he failed quite a few times. But now they were here. They just kissed. And even if he wanted he wouldn't be able to phrase how incredibly happy this made him. He tugged a little at the sleeves of Shibayama's pullover and waited for him to shift a little closer. When he did, Inuoka took his hand and put it onto his chest, right over his heart, so that Shibayama could feel his heartbeat.  
Inuoka took a deep breathe before he finally confessed his feelings for him. Shibayama didn't look surprised and Inuoka hadn't expect him to. Not after they kissed. But there was a visible blush on Shibayama's cheeks and that alone made Inuoka feel like he was flying.  
  
It had been four times that he had tried to confess to him. Four times that he had failed.  
But these four times didn't matter anymore.  
Because the fifth time had worked a charm.

 


End file.
